


Into The Depths Of Insanity

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Bobby, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Garth Fitzgerald IV, Alpha Sam Winchester, Angry Dean, Breeding, Castiel begins to crave Dean, Dark Dean, Dark Sam, Dark fic, Dean changes, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Alpha Dorothy Baum, Forced Sex, Gabriel craves Sam, Gentle Dean, Gentle Sam, Happy Ending, Horny Dean, Horny Gabriel, Horny Sam, M/M, Mating in public, Mpreg, Omega Adam Milligan, Omega Betsy, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Gabriel, Other tags to be added, Protective Dean, Pups, Rape, Sex, Soft Alpha Samandriel, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Love, Violence, Winchester pack changes, Wolves walk around naked most of the time, alpha battles, alpha pack, non consensual sex, please heed warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: The Winchester Pack was an all alpha pack that was feared far and wide for its notoriety. Lead by their alpha Dean Winchester, they were indestructible.The Novak Pack was known as the weakest of all the packs. They were comprised of a few omegas and betas only. They were vulnerable and susceptible to any forms of danger. Lead by their omega leader Castiel Novak, he tries his best to keep his pack safe.That was until starvation unknowingly pushed the Novak Pack into Winchester Pack territory. Come night, Castiel realized his mistake.He had led his pack right into the hands of an alpha ambush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I've decided to write a dark fic. Please DO NOT READ if you know you will get triggered. Don't expect happy things in this fic!
> 
> Forgive my English as it is my second language. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please take care when reading!

_Screams of terror. Screams of hurt. Screams of confusion. Screams of surrender._

  
That’s all Castiel heard as they huddled into a circle. He was their leader, so he stood upfront- ordering betas and omegas to encase their pups in the center.

His heart thumping wildly as he stared into the darkness. A darkness now not vacant- no. But a darkness filled with several red eyes, feral growls and heavy breaths of something big.

  
_Wolves. Dire wolves of the Winchester Pack._

  
_Alpha wolves._

  
“Please let us return back to our territory! Have mercy on us!” Castiel pleaded to the alpha wolves still blanketed by the darkness.

  
Soon, all the red eyes disappeared. But was replaced with a crunching of leaves and twigs that filled his ears. _They were being approached._

  
He had to hold back a gasp as the alpha who stepped out of the shadows was quite attractive. A naked man- with battle scars covering his body with _one or two_ not so bad ones on his face (a slash down his forehead and one down the right cheek), narrowed fury filled green eyes with permanent crows feet, short beard, lips of sin, sandy blonde hair, perfect sculptured body and very well hung (knot clearly showing at the base).

  
He tried to get his breathing under control.

  
He felt his omega begin to stir- as if trying to call out to the alpha.

  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when the alpha crowded close to him, shivers spreading throughout his body as the alphas scruff brushed his neck, the alpha sniffed hard just under his ear. This rumbling sound radiated from the alphas chest while the alpha’s rough husky tone complimented, “Apple pie. My favorite smell, omega". He cried out as the alpha gripped his jaw tight and made him look at him.

  
He pleaded into those fully blown green eyes, “Pl-Please let us go”.

  
The alpha released his hard grip to thumb the corner of his mouth. The man let out a cold chuckle, “And why would I let wolves who wondered into my territory go? How could I let you…precious…smelling omegas and betas go?”

  
Castiel knew he had to come up with a compromise that saved the most lives out of his already small pack. His heart was beating fast as he felt the alpha give a long sniff up his cheek, humming in delight. He had to make the toughest choice, so he blurted, “Spare the pups and those that are mated. You do not need them".

  
He tried to ignore the feeling of Dean's cock head prodding into his thigh. He tried to ignore how his body was heating up at the alphas touch. He tried to ignore how slick was threatening to spill out his hole. _Fuck! He hated omega bodies!_

  
Dean whispered dangerously low- into his ear, “I can smell your delicious dripping cunt, omega". _Christ!_ He stifled a moan as slick finally oozed out of him.

  
The alpha chuckled darkly before taking a few steps back- eyes pining him with want and need. Without removing his lust filled green eyes off him, the alpha barked over his shoulder, “Sammy!”

  
Another bigger, massive, Adonis of an alpha walked out of the shadows. The alphas jaws were set firm, eyes narrowing on all of them, “Yes Dean".

  
_Dean? The notorious pack alpha! Christ this wasn’t good for any of them at all!_

  
However the alpha surprised him by saying, “See the mated and pups off our territory…unharmed!”

  
“Dean", Sam wanted to protest but Dean repeated quite icily, “NOW SAMMY!”

  
The taller alpha grit his jaw and did as he was told.

  
He watched with a little relief when the mated and pups were escorted away. Many looked at him in appreciation and sadness as they parted. In turn made tears flood his eyes. He looked around and saw only five of them- all unmated omegas were left.

  
_Gabriel, Charlie, Adam and Betsy._

  
He stiffened when he felt the alpha press his muscular structure into his back, hard cock resting in between the crease of his ass cheeks, arms encircling his waist from behind, the mans beard burning the side of his neck and cheek, lips brushing the shell of his ear as he murmured, “Now don’t be afraid omega. Just relax”.

  
He once again felt his body responding but he refused to acknowledge it. His voice was shaky as he asked, “What will you do to us?”

  
Dean’s chuckle sent shivers down his spine, “We’ll do what mother nature intended for omegas. Fuck and breed you full of our pups”. He bit his lip trying to stifle his moan as his omega reacted to the alphas strained voice, touch and warmth.

  
“The others?”

  
“I’ll keep them hold up in a cell. The rest of the alphas can battle to claim the one they want".

  
He closed his eyes, knowing it was the way of the alphas to fight for the right to breed the omega of their choosing- some alphas die and some get severely injured. It was in their vicious nature. He on the other hand was now going to belong to the pack alpha.

  
And for that, he whimpered.

  
Dean was going to ruin him.

  
TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as inspires me to keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight non consensual sex at one point. Please don't read if you will get triggered easily.

Castiel has never been so disturbed before.

  
The smell of sex and the sound of growls, laughter and moans permeated the air in the Winchester encampment. There as far as the eye could see were naked alphas- some seated around a fire, some engaging in public sex without care, some wrestling for dominance and some getting drunk.

  
Castiel somehow tore his eyes from a human male alpha trying to violently mount a female alpha who seemed to enjoy the craziness. His eyes landed on the massive stone caves running into the walls of the foot of the cliff. All the caves were on ground level and looked eerie and dark. It would at least be a 100 meter climb up from the foot of the cliff. There on the top shone the full moon in the cloudy night sky. The light of the moon shining down on the wolves of the Winchester pack.

  
Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin when his eyes fell back to the naked wolves only to see red hungry eyes of Alpha males and females sniffing the air, crowding in to the new captives. Even in their human forms, they looked menacing.

  
It was when the alphas neared that he realized the true horror. These alphas had scars littering their bodies too- some red and fresh while some were healed. There were even a few alphas with an arm missing, a leg missing , a torn ear, a blinded eye and one female alpha had one of her breasts missing.

  
This was a nightmare.

  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Castiel saw his four pack mates huddle into each other- terrified looks on their faces as the alphas surrounded them- pheromones thick in the air. His own body shivered in disgust as he felt an alphas hand graze his naked torso. He couldn’t help but gasp and flinch back, flashing his omega canines at the disgusting dirty looking one armed alpha.

  
Castiel braced himself for another unwelcomed touch when he heard a mighty feral growl before the alpha was being grabbed by the neck, hoisted off the ground and flung into the face of a nearby boulder. The alpha connected head first into the rock, cracking of skull could be heard, falling to the ground dead in his own pool of blood.

  
This seemed to capture all the other alphas attention. Dean roared, red eyes out, clawed finger pointed at him, “This omega is mine! Nobody touches him or I will kill you! Is that clear!”

  
All the alphas bowed their heads uttering in unison, “Yes alpha".

  
“And what of those other four? They look delicious Dean", a brunette with the perfect body sauntered up to the pack alpha, tracing her hand down the alphas muscular arms.

  
Castiel didn’t know why but his omega stirred uncomfortably and he felt this irritation stir within him at that alpha bitch's touch. _What the hell was she thinking just laying her hands on the pack alpha without permission?_

  
_Permission from whom, Castiel?_

  
Dean halted the alpha females touch with an iron grip on her hand. Castiel felt some sort of satisfaction when he heard the cracking of bones and the alpha female hissing in pain. Dean shoved her hand away, “Those omegas are to be earned through battle!".

  
Dean then barked, “Sammy! Lock em' up!” A nasty smirk made it’s way onto Dean’s lips, “BATTLE BEGINS TOMORROW AT DAWN!”

  
The howls and cheers erupted from the alpha wolves.

  
Castiel watched with an erratically beating heart and tears in his eyes as his pack members were led away by Sam. He shivered in fear when he felt the heat of Dean’s body crowd into his front, the mans leaking cock head once again brushing his naked thigh. He sucked in a breath as the mans hands ran down his sides to rest on his ass cheeks- squeezing.

  
He tried not to moan when he felt Dean’s middle fingers slip between his crack, running up and down his now oozing hole. The alpha growled into his neck, “Already wet for me baby?” He felt his body begin to give in, tingles of pleasure swimming through him as Dean expertly sucked his ear lobe between those lips, tonguing and nibbling before releasing with a pop, gruff voice making his nether regions burn with desire as Dean murmured, “time to fuck you good omega".

  
_He hated this! He hated how fast his body reacted to Dean’s touch! What was happening to him? Why was his omega misbehaving?_

  
_Why did he crave for the knot of a notorious wolf?_

  
He didn’t have much of a mind to continue thinking as Dean hoisted him up by his ass cheeks, his legs instinctively wrapped around the wolf’s waist while his arms encircled Dean’s neck. He met the alpha eye to eye, seeing something like fondness in the alphas features.

  
Then again he must be hallucinating.

  
The alpha began heading in a direction he didn’t pay much attention to…because…well his mind was kinda occupied with how strong Dean’s arms were, how muscular and hard the mans body was, how that thick alpha finger was now fucking his hole torturously slow. He leaned his forehead against Dean’s as his vision became hazy with pleasure. He finally released a moan when Dean’s finger grazed his prostate over and over.

  
“Oh Dean".

  
He heard the alpha chuckle darkly and next he knew he was being abruptly thrown. He yelped as his back landed on soft fur. He didn’t care how dark it was, all he wanted was Dean.

_As screwed up as that was._

  
He felt the alpha shove his legs apart, felt the man straddle him and force his giant cock head into his barely well stretched leaking hole. His state of euphoria quickly turned to fright. He yelled and clawed the sheets in panic, he began hitting at the alphas rock hard chest, “No, no, no, no!”

  
Dean pinned him down using all his body strength, shoving his cock further into the tight hole. He growled as a fist landed on his jaw. “Fucking bitch!” He wrapped a hand around the omegas throat and pressed. His other hand gripped the omegas waist to hold him still before pushing his cock in to the hilt. _Yes! Yes!_

  
“Fucken virgin!” Dean began to fuck the omega in nice slow sharp thrusts. The omegas hole trying to push his cock out- unsuccessfully, “This is how you break a virgin cunt!”

  
Castiel was grateful the alpha wasn’t fully choking him which gave him enough space to breath. His tears rolled down his temple as Dean's cock tore him up. _What did he expect? For the alpha to make love to him nice and slow_?

Oh it hurt!

  
He cried, “Dean!” His back bowing as the alphas cockhead finally punched his prostate. Soon things changed and his toes started to curl in pleasure. He couldn’t understand what was happening but all he knew was that the pain was gone.

  
Soon he was grappling at Dean, moaning out, “More! Harder! Alpha!”

  
The alpha couldn’t ignore the request of its omega, so he hooked his elbows behind his omegas knees, pushing those sexy legs up, spreading the omega further. He grunted as his cock sank in deeper, his pace changed from short and sharp to long and hard.

“Oh baby! Fuck! So deep!”

  
Castiel gripped the alphas face, bringing their lips together. Their mouths met in an opened mouth, wet, tongue filled kiss- full of heat and desperation. His back bowed repeatedly as pleasure spiked up his spine. He moaned against Dean’s hot lips, “Oh yes! Feels so good!” He gasped as Dean’s began sucking on his neck hard.

  
The alpha moaned into the omegas neck as his knot began catching on the omegas rim. He breathed hotly into the omegas ear, “Want me to breed you baby!? Fill you up with my pups!? Hmm! Little alphas running around!”

  
Castiel wanted it! He wanted it all!

He scratched his nails down the alphas back, relishing in the pained growl that tore out the alpha. He licked the shell of his alphas ear, moaning, “Bite me! Knot me! Breed me! Alpha!”

  
Dean’s primal urge took over. He sank his canines into the omegas neck without a second thought, sinking his cock as deep as he could, knot locking inside his omega.

The feel of his omegas beautiful cock twitching and releasing cum onto his stomach while at the same that beautiful hole vibrated its release coating his cock, knot and balls with waves of slick pushed Dean over the edge. He lifted his head and let out a mighty roar as his cock released spurt after spurt of hot thick cum into his lovers womb.

  
Pup! Pups! Pups!

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos. They inspire me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please remember this is a dark fic! And yup insane, hence the title. Claiming public sex in this chapter! Please do not read if triggered easily.

**Sam**

  
His knot swell, drops of precum leaked out his slit (like a dripping tap), his cock gave a little twitch every time his eyes settled on him, his groin heating up, his balls drew up.

He didn’t know why or how- but somewhere during the night, he began to crave the omega.

He wanted to fuck him into the ground, mark him and knot him.

He wanted to fill him full with his pups.

So that means he had to enter the battle.

Dean wouldn’t be so adamant on his participation but he could reason with his brother.

One way or another, that gorgeous blonde haired omega was his.

Other alphas be damned.

  
**

  
The whole camp could hear Dean and his omega going at it like rabbits. The noise and smell of sex coming out the lead alphas cave only spurred the other alphas on. Many engaging in sex or frottage to the sounds of their alpha’s pleasures.

All seeking release.

He could not talk to his brother now, lest he get his head chewed off.

Every alpha knew not to disturb their lead alpha when he was fucking someone's brains out.

Dean’s activities lasted till the early hours of the morning. It was during the crack of dawn when Dean came strutting out his cave with a proud look. His shameless brother was naked and his entire frontal was covered in slick and cum.

He rolled his eyes at his brother, concentrating on doing his warmups before the battle.

Dean walked right up to him, “Sammy, ya gearing up for something?” The underlying curiosity was evident in his brothers voice.

Sam shrugged, stretching his arms out, “I’m entering the battle Dean".

“Like hell you are!”

He raised a brow at his tight lipped brother. He huffed, “Dean. There's an omega I like. I want him, so I’ll fight for him".

“Just tell me which one and I’ll give him to you, Sammy".

“That’s not fair on the other alphas Dean. I will fight to claim him".

Dean belted out, “Sam it’s dangerous! Alphas get severely injured or killed in this battle!”

“Dean! Apart from you, I’m the best alpha fighter in this camp. I have killed countless of alphas'. You know I can do this!” He refused to back down. “Do you not have faith in my fighting skills?”

Dean rubbed a hand down his face, “Of course, I do Sammy! Heck I’m the one who taught you everything you know".

“Then trust me, Dean".

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, eyes studying his brother for a few seconds before the alpha threw up his hands, “Fine! Fine!”

He smiled knowing the hardest hurdle had been passed.

Time to fight for and claim his prize.

  
**

  
He took down the alpha within the first five minutes- ripping into its neck with his teeth. No one dared challenge him next so he morphed into his human form and stalked towards his omega prize. His cock was standing proud and leaking once more- his alpha needed to be buried deep within the omega right fucking now.

He shoved through the alphas gathered around, making a beeline for his naked shaking omega. _His slick!_ He could smell the omegas strawberry scent! His omega was already leaking for him- as if knowing Sam was his!

He growled and grabbed the whimpering omega by the bicep, pulling him to his chest, rough voice murmuring into the omegas pink ears, “Bend over and present yourself omega!”

The omega moaned and dropped to all fours, ass in the air, hole shining with slick. The omega cried out, “Alpha! Fuck me!”

The cheers erupted from around them as Sam roared and instantly mounted his omega. His hard cock sliding in with one hard thrust deep into the omegas squirting channel. Those warm walls vibrating deliciously around his cock. He drew back till his cock head was gripped around his omegas puckered entrance before shoving in with a mighty deep thrust. Both omega and alpha threw their heads back, howling and moaning. His voice gruff as he cried out, “Fuck omega! Oh yeah!”

“Yeah Sammy! Pound that bitch to the ground! Oh- Cas- fuck you suck so damn good baby!”

Sam shut his brothers voice out, particularly the slurping sounds of Dean’s omega sucking his cock. He ignored that he was being viewed by everyone. He just focused on this intense need to breed his omegas tight hole. He gripped his omegas hips and began to thrust earnestly into the hungry leaking cavern, “Oh baby!”

“Oh fuck! Oh alpha right there!” The omega moaned pushing back into Sam's thrusts.

The omega leaked so hard that Sam's pubic hair, cock, balls and thighs were covered in slick. _God he slid in so damn good!_ He thought as he watched his shiny slick covered cock drive in and out of that tight hole. He was losing his mind, his knot already swelling and catching at the omegas pink rim, “Oh omega! I want to bite and knot you!”

_Why was he asking?_

“Yes! Yes! Please alpha!” The omega cried out, clawing at the dirt.

“Yeah! Knot that bitch!” Came an alpha from Sam's side who was clearly jacking off to their coupling.

Sam's eyes caught that the alpha wasn’t the only one jerking off - other hungry red eyes were aimed at HIS omega.

He felt this surge of possessiveness overcome him. He shoved his knot deep into the omega, hearing the omega cry out his release- hole flexing around his cock. He wrapped his hand around the omegas neck, pulling the omega up to his chest. He squeezed the omegas neck hard and sank his canines into the juncture , growling into the bite as his cock finally spurted thick cum after thick cum deep into his omegas contracting leaking hole.

_Mine! Mine! Mine!_

_No fucking alphas’ but mine!_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam do have a softer side...

As the months flew by, Castiel had started to see a different side to his alpha. A more caring and kinder side. It made him wonder if Dean Winchester only put up a big bad wolf act when confronting enemies and strangers.

According to Gabe, Charlie and Adam; their alphas' also showed them care and kindness.

So during the course of being here, Castiel had begun to fall for Dean Winchester.

Everyday they mated, the bond grew stronger and the passion became more intense. Their coupling now included cuddles and whispered conversations in the dark while they lay in their sweat and cum.

Castiel listened to his mates erratic heartbeat while drawing circles on Dean’s bicep. They were both panting hard, both trying to get their breathings back to normal while relishing in the afterglow of some heated sex. Castiel hummed in contentment as Dean threaded his fingers through his hair, at the same time, massaging and tickling his scalp. He said, “Babe?”

“Yeah?” Dean gruffly replied.

“I think I’m pregnant". 

Dean stopped massaging his scalp making him release a whine. The alpha chuckled lightly and maneuvered him gently onto his back so Dean could stare down at him while those giant palms fondly massaged his tummy in circles, “I can feel my pups growing inside you".

Castiel met his alpha’s green gaze. He was captivated by the alphas calmness, “You don’t seem too surprised?” He watched his alpha slip down his body, till the man was nuzzling at his tummy. 

Dean laid gentle pecks on his tummy, murmuring into his skin, “Well I already knew you were with pups".

Castiel sighed as the warmth in his belly and groin began to ignite once more. He threaded his fingers into his lovers sandy blonde hair, puffing out, “How did you know?”

Dean dipped his tongue into Castiel’s belly button, tearing a moan out of the omega. He nipped lightly at the skin under the belly button, “Well your scent now includes my pups scents”.

It did make sense. Normally, many would assume that omegas were the first to know they were carrying but in wolf culture it was always the alpha that could tell. And it all had to do with scent. The alphas more heightened senses could pick up the instant their mates scents changed to intermingle with the new scents of their pups.

_Pups?_

Castiel bit his bottom lip as Dean began to tongue on the crease of his thigh. He murmured, “How do you know its pups instead of a pup?”

He mewled as Dean spread him apart and began to lap gently at his low leaking hole. The alpha gave a proud dark chuckle, muttering into his furled hole, “Well I can feel their bond reaching out, I can hear their movements and I can smell their scents”. He nuzzled Castiel's inner thigh, biting his ass cheek lightly while panting out, “You carry three scents now Cas; yours and the individual scents of our pups".

Castiel’s omega purred at the attention his lover was showering him with. He gripped the sheets, breathlessly saying, “Dean".

“Shh baby. Let me take care of you", Dean then buried his tongue into Cas hole, ready to enjoy the omegas delicious taste as well as take his lover to great heights of pleasure.

* * *

Sam's heart swelled ten times when he rested a palm on his sleeping lovers naked belly. He smiled and uttered, “My omega is with pup".

Gabe who was half awake heard and sleepily murmured with his eyes still shut, “Well that ain’t a surprise since I had your knot buried deep in my nearly every hour of the damn day Sammy".

Sam chuckled with pride, ducking down to deliver soft kisses on his sleeping lovers neck. He licked gently at his lovers mating mark, “I love you Gabe". And lifted his head to peer at Gabe.

Gabriel peeked an eye open, small smile gracing his lips, “Did you just say you love me, Sammich?”

Sammy brushed his lovers blonde bang to the side, laying a kiss on the omegas forehead before meeting those beautiful brown eyes, “I love you very much". The alpha then began to palm circles around Gabe's tummy.

Gabriel’s heart thrummed in happiness. He never thought he'd get to hear the notorious Sam Winchester ever say that to him. It’s not that Sam treated him badly; it’s just- the alpha was just as fierce as Dean. And to be honest, he never thought these alphas were capable of love when they first ran into these fierce warriors.

It was just hard to see. 

But now; he had to admit that Sam had somewhere along the way swept him off his feet. He had fallen hard, just like how Castiel, Charlie and Adam had for their alphas. He smiled and brushed his fingers down Sam's cheek and chin, “I love you too Sammich".

Sam’s alpha let out a chesty purring rumble. He leaned down and sealed his lips over his sweet lovers ones, his hard member’s cock head now brushing that beautiful leaking furled hole. He whispered along Gabe's lips, “Well looks like someone's ready for another round".

Gabriel managed to sink himself onto Sam's cock earning a growl from his alpha. He gasped in pleasure, “What can I say Sammy. You’re just so fucking ah- irresistible!” 

Sam drew his slicked up member back before he jabbed back into that warm, wet channel. He proceeded to set up a punishing pace that they both loved. The alpha couldn’t keep his loud grunts and moans from filling the cave. Somehow, fucking a pregnant omega was much more pleasurable; especially an omega that carried his pup. Sam felt his whole body consumed in heat and pleasure, “Fuck baby! You drive me crazy!”

Gabriel’s eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he relished in the pleasures that his alphas massive cock provided. His toes curling as he replied, “Oh Sammy. Give it to me good!”

And that’s exactly what the young Winchester alpha did.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh! I am so sorry for the late update. I have been real busy this entire week, so haven't had the chance to write till now. Please forgive me! 😅
> 
> Warning: Non consensual sex/ rape. Please do not read if triggered easily!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd just like to remind my readers that this is a dark fic. Spoiler: Dean's pack does kill the omegas of the Morningstar pack. Though its heartless, please keep in mind that when an alphas mate is threatened and they are in a state of rage; they would be blinded by their anger and end up killing any that stand in the way (whether they fight back or not). 
> 
> We must also remember that Dean's pack is ruthless, but hopefully getting better. Doesn't mean everything will go smoothly.

Never mess with an alpha's mate. _Nah!_ Never mess with an Alpha's PREGNANT MATE!

_Apparently, the Morningstar pack didn’t get the memo._

Castiel, Charlie, Betsy, Gabriel and Adam were having a bath in the nearby creek, when all of a sudden they were unceremoniously surrounded by an unknown intruding pack. The omegas of the Winchester Pack, huddled close together, holding onto their five month pregnant bellies, eyes darting around those smirking faces.

Castiel snarled, already protective of his growing pups, as well as, his fellow pack members. He warned, “Leave us! You are not welcome here!”

A bald, disgustingly saggy skinned, very naked man, that stepped up to the creeks edge, snickered, “And why would we do that? It’s rare that we come across five precious looking gems like yourselves on our journey”. He aimed accusing eyes at the omegas of his pack, “You see our omegas are darn useless, they can’t even bare pups. Not so satisfying to an alpha who dreams of sticking his cock in a wet hole of a pregnant omega".

All the other alphas hummed in approval, looks of hunger painted their faces as their cocks sprang up, standing ramrod straight and proud, cockheads already glistening with precum.

“We are mated omegas!” Gabriel bit out. “And you are intruders who have entered our mates' territory!”

“Leave unless you want your throats ripped out!” Castiel threatened.

The bald alpha sighed, mocking face aimed at the trembling omegas in the water, “By whom? You?” He rolled his eyes, “Oh please! You omegas ain’t got the power to take us down”. The alpha chuckled, lazily saying, “Anyway, allow me to introduce myself, I’m Zachariah, alpha of Morningstar Pack".

“We don’t care who you are! Just leave us alone! We are pregnant, mated and have nothing to offer!” Charlie spoke up.

A blonde, scruffy looking alpha stepped up to Zachariah's side, voice disgustingly smooth as he said, “Oh honey, we ain’t leaving until we empty our sack juices into that wet cunts and tight asses of yours". 

Suddenly, Castiel, Gabriel, Betsy, Adam and Charlie, let out terrified screams as 5 alphas jumped into the creek, grabbing a hold of their arms, quite forcefully and painfully. The omegas found themselves being dragged onto the hard ground of the creeks edge, they thrashed about, as each got held down by four alphas. 

Castiel suddenly felt the intrusive weight of an alpha partially atop his pregnant belly. He opened his closed eyes, seeing that it was Zachariah- whose cockhead was now prodding at his ass cheeks, moving closer to his very dry hole. His heart beating rapidly, while he tried to break free of the other four alphas hold. His eyes couldn’t help but dart wildly, seeing Gabe, Charlie, Adam and Betsy in a similar position. He felt the cockhead push into his hole, sharp pain shooting from his asshole up his spine as the panting alpha practically tried shoving his cock in. He screamed, “Please stop! It hurts!”

“It’ll get better.” Zachariah tried to fuck his cock into Castiel's hole with short, sharp, snaps of his hips. The old alpha threw his head back, “Oh fuck! Fuck!”

Castiel tried to block out the screams of pain also coming from Gabe, Charlie, Adam and Betsy as they faced the same ordeal. He could feel his hole begin to naturally release slick, allowing the alphas cock to sink in deeper. But he still felt no pleasure, he tried apologizing mentally to his pups. _I’m sorry sweethearts. I’m sorry papa couldn’t protect you._ He let out a whimper as Zachariah finally slipped all the way in, balls pressing hard against his ass.

“Oh fuck! Best damn pregnant hole I’ve ever had!” The old brute started to pull his cock out of Castiel’s lubricated channel, looking so proud of himself at how wet the omega was, “Oh yeah! Got you all wet for me huh honey!?”

Suddenly, a familiar scent caught Castiel's nostrils. A scent that was now overtaken by rage and the desire to kill. As if on cue, 10 massive dire wolves jumped out the shadows of the trees, growling and snarling with such ferocity. This got Zachariah to stop, pulling out his wet cock from his hole. All the Morningstar alphas' going into defensive mode, bones creaking as they readied to shift.

Before the Morningstar wolves could shift, they were jumped. Castiel flinched away for safety as he watched Dean’s dire wolf practically pin the old alpha down, staring at the alpha with cold lifeless eyes- as if intimidating him before clamping down into Zachariah's wrinkly neck, ripping the flesh off in one vicious tug. The old man's body convulsed, blood oozing like a burst pipe out his neck, while he gurgled blood out of his mouth.

Castiel shook as he watched the horror bloodbath unveil before him. He had never seen Dean this terrifying before. His mate continued to tear the old alpha, limb off limb, organ from organ- and when he glanced around, he noticed that Sam, Samandriel, Dorothy and Garth were doing the same. The other alphas lay dead before the other Winchester wolves feet- and heartbreakingly, not even the omegas were spared.

Soon, once the Winchester alphas were satisfied, they all shifted back into their human forms. All covered in blood of the enemy- Dean, Sam, Garth, Dorothy and Samandriel all running to their shaking mates sides. 

Dean placed a palm, gently, on Castiel's pregnant bump. The alpha looked utterly worried and concerned, collecting Castiel onto his lap, “Baby you ok? Are you hurt?”

He instinctively buried his face into Dean's neck, trying to gather the comforting scent of his mate. He shivered in Dean's arms, uttering in a broken voice, “H-He r-raped me. Oh God Dean! I c-couldn’t protect them!” His own hand finally resting on his belly.

Dean growled, holding his mate closer to him. His own tears and guilt flooding him because deep down, he knew he should have never left Cas alone to take his bath- he should have been by his mates side, ALWAYS! He practically cradled his mate to his chest, his own heart squeezed as he murmured into the dark locks of his lovers hair, “Shh baby. I got you. Our babies are safe and nothing is your fault".

“They're ok?”, Castiel croaked out, as if unsure himself.

Dean's pups honey and peach scents filled his nostrils, very much vibrant and alive. He kissed Castiel's temple, “They are well baby. They are ok".

“You’re not mad?”

He rubbed at his mates spine, “I’m not mad honey”.

Castiel finally pulled his face out of Dean's neck, watery blue eyes meeting Dean's, “I love you Dean".

Those words seem to chip away the stone cold wall around Dean's heart. He felt warmth flood him as he said, “I love you too baby. I love you and our precious sweethearts both so much?”

Castiel raised a curious brow, “Precious sweethearts?” He knew Dean was talking about their unborn pups- however, alpha’s rarely used terms like ‘ _precious sweethearts'_ to describe their alpha or beta sons or daughters. So it was kinda curious.

Dean smiled, lovingly rubbing his belly in gentle circles, “Our pups are both omega's. Their sweet, delicate scents confirm that to me".

Castiel couldn’t smile more brighter. Not only for knowing the status of his precious pups but because Dean Winchester was slowly becoming a changed alpha. An alpha who was learning to appreciate the beauty of omegas. Their children would play a big role in ridding the cold hearted beast within Dean. New beginnings for the Winchester Pack was at hand.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas have their pups...Dean declares changes...

The omegas were giving birth. Yup, it started with Castiel going into labor, soon followed by Gabe, Charlie, Betsy and then Adam. The pack healer, Andrea, had gathered 5 other trained pack alphas to assist with the birthing process- the alphas or fathers of the soon to be born pups were ordered to stay away.

The reason why alpha mates weren’t around their omegas during birth was because of their over protective tendencies, whereby seeing their mate in pain, would compel them to attack any around- which would prevent the trained birthing staff from doing their jobs of delivering the pups safely.

It was on the fifth hour that Andrea came out of the cave, looking tired but happy. Dean, Sam, Dorothy, Samandriel and Garth crowded into her. Dean demanded, “How is my mate!? Is he ok!? How are the pups!?”

Andrea sighed at the obvious ‘ _no respect for personal space'._ She took a few steps back and said, “Your mates and pups are doing extremely well. You may come in and see them".

The alphas strode in behind Andrea- not wanting to waste another moment away from their mates.

**

They were all laying in separate spots throughout the cave. All the alphas made their ways to their respective mates and pups- while Dean was escorted further into the cave. The first thing his ears caught was the tiny whine and sniffle of his pups, followed by the instant, more pungent assault of honey and peach scents. 

His alpha heart thrummed when he spotted Cas laying down on a soft fur covered bed, the two pups searching- with closed eyes- for warmth. He couldn’t help the tears that flooded his eyes as he took careful steps towards his little family, “Oh my Cas. They are beautiful".

He sat carefully on the bed, studying his pups. His natural instinct compelled him to memorize his pups fur color- they both carried Castiel's brown fur but one was fluffier with a dark line running down his back, from nape to tail. They were certainly unique in their own ways. 

Castiel thread his fingers into Dean's, “Lay down beside us Dean. Keep us warm".

Dean did as he was told, carefully laying down on his side, boxing Cas and his pups in. He ran a finger down the plain shorter haired pups back, “He's the peanut?”

“Yup he's the youngest".

Dean smiled fondly at his omega male pups, “What should we name our munchkins?” He hummed in content as the fluffier pup started blindly making it’s way into him. 

“You’re the alpha Dean. You get to name them".

Dean’s eyes flicked up to meet Cas. He said, “You are their papa Cas, you also get a say in naming our children".

Castiel smiled happily at his mate. He concluded, “Ok. How about you name our eldest and I name our youngest?”

Dean chuckled, “Deal". The alpha said, “You first".

Castiel smiled and picked up his youngest, cradling him to his chest, “This little omega, I name, Jack Winchester".

Dean watched his littlest yawn, showing his pink gums. He smiled warmly before picking up the elder pup, fitting so snuggly into his big hands, he said, “And this little omega, I name, Benjamin Winchester". He chuckled as the little one in his hand somehow managed to turn himself around till his belly and paws were up in the air.

Dean placed his oldest one next to his brother, whereby both the pups snuggled into one another. He ran a hand down Cas sweaty cheek, “Things will have to change around here, Cas".

Castiel raised a brow, “What do you mean, love?”

Dean’s mind reeled back to all the barbaric things his alpha pack had done. He still had sleepless nights over the fact that a few of his alpha pack members had ended the lives of the omegas of the Morningstar pack. It haunted him and it only truly spoke of how his pack had been nothing but ruthless before Castiel and the omegas came into their lives. Even after, they still treated Cas and his omega pack very severely- even shamefully and guiltily admitting to raping them.

It’s not that things hadn’t changed. They already had started changing before Cas was pregnant- the process, however, was slow and they had made a few errors.

But now that the pups were here- there needed to be a lot of readjustments made. Solid ones where every alpha must obey. Dean was not going to allow his pups to grow up in a chaotic environment. 

Maybe it was his protective side kicking in- he didn’t know- nevertheless, he was a dad first and a pack alpha second.

Dean thumbed the back of Cas hand, “The pack need to be rid of our harsh lifestyle and we need to move into a more family oriented, warm, loving pack".

“I love the idea babe and I welcome it with open arms, however, it’s quite a big change. I mean, your pack has ever only known harshness or violence. How will this change come about? Who will you let mold the alphas into a more family oriented, warm and loving pack?”

“Our pups will do that Cas. They have already started to- and I’m talking about the other pups too".

“So does that mean we're going to start wearing clothes too?” Castiel enquired with a bit of a teasing tone.

Dean chuckled, “Yup! Definitely. That’s the first rule. Don't want our pups looking at naked wolves walking around. And talking about naked wolves; no more public sex and barbaric bloodshed fights- like seriously, I don’t want my children traumatized".

Castiel was seriously impressed. What Dean said he would change were the natural ways of life for the Winchester pack. This was a big move and he would support his alpha 100% if it meant a safe home for his pups- as well as the other pups. He found himself saying, “Thank you Dean".

Dean kissed the back of his mates knuckles, “Actually, I’d like to thank you, the other omegas, our pups and the other pups for bringing about good change to the Winchester pack Cas. It’s about time".

It definitely is about time.

***

That night, 6 pups were born to the Winchester Pack. 

To Dean and Castiel: Benjamin and Jack Winchester (omegas)

To Sam and Gabe: Loki Winchester (alpha)

To Charlie and Dorothy: Hermione Baum (omega)

To Garth and Betsy: Robert Fitzgerald (alpha)

To Adam and Samandriel: Jason Brightstar (omega)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is challenged...

The full moon always drove wolves mad. It was a time where lovers spent entwined in the most intimate of ways, where alphas fought for dominance, when unnecessary fights and killings happened. For the pups, it was a time that they felt the sleepiest and would slumber due to the hypnotizing powerful effects that came down with the moonlight.

Two months it had been since Castiel and the other omegas had birthed the pups. Two months since the pack alpha had introduced the new pack laws- it didn’t go so well with many alphas condemning the changes. Of course, Dean stood firm his ground and stated that the rules must be followed lest they welcome death.

Dean sat by the fireplace, he watched the flames burning- slipping in and out of pleasure. Castiel was moaning above him, riding his member hard, trying his level best to get his alpha off. Castiel noticed that on every full moon, he craved his alphas cock, leaking like a running tap, wanting to come as much times as he could while he impaled himself on that cock repeatedly.

“Oh Dean!”

Castiel’s voice brought Dean back to the fact that he had a very wet hole, massaging his hard cock. He squeezed his lovers ass cheeks hard, “Shh babe! The pups are asleep!” There pups were in another part of the cave- like a room- nice, snug and safe. Dean threw his head back on their animal skinned sofa, his knot began popping in and put of Cas' hungry hole, “Oh baby. I’m going to come soon!”

“Oh Dean!” Castiel’s felt his body quake and his hole clenched as he came hard- coating his lovers cock with his hot juices while his cock spurted onto his lovers abs.

Not long Dean was growling as he came into his lover- hard and deep. 

It was at least 10 minutes before they lay on the comfortable sofa- holding on to each other tight. Dean kissed his lover on the head, “If this were a rut, I’d get you pregnant again".

Castiel chuckled, drawing circles into his lovers chest, “Well I don’t mind carrying your pups alpha but our little munchkins are still too young. To be honest, if it weren’t for the natural herbal contraceptive I now take, I think I would have been pregnant already".

Dean hummed, “Mmm".

But just as the couple were enjoying their post coital moment- a booming alpha voice radiated throughout the cave, sounding feral, “Dean Winchester! I demand you come out of your cave!”

The pups started to whine as the voice woke them. Both Dean and Castiel sat up. Dean growling as he stood up while Castiel ran to his pups in fright. Dean followed after his mate, he walked up to his omega who was cradling their pups to his chest. The alpha placed each hand on his agitated pups heads, seeing green eyes find their daddy's- instantly quietening.

Once again the alpha voice boomed, “Dean Winchester! I challenge you in a fight to the death for the alpha pack title!”

Castiel aimed frightened eyes at his lover, “Dean what do we do?”

Dean laid a firm kiss on his lovers lips, eyes seared into Castiel's as he said, “You will take care of our pups Cas and if the fight goes south, I want you to take our pups and leave through the secret passageway I showed you. I want you to raise our pups right and tell them about their daddy someday”.

“Dean", Cas said shakily with tears in his frightened blue eyes.

Dean firmly stated, “Promise me, Cas!”

“I promise my love".

Dean nodded and planted another deep kiss onto his lovers lips, taking in how his lips fit perfectly onto those beautiful plump ones of his omega- memorizing it- just in case. He kept his self constraint, refusing to show how much his heart wept for his new family- it took a lot of courage to pull away from that perfect kiss. He smiled fondly at his two curious looking pups, “I love you. Look after papa".

Before he could walk away, Castiel caught his arm. Those wet teary blue eyes held determination, “You will come back to us, Dean Winchester!”

Dean smiled at his mate before walking away from the loves of his life. He squared his shoulders, ready to confront whichever alpha challenged him.

**

Dean almost rolled his eyes, “Of course it has to be you who is foolish enough to challenge me" .

“I am here to set things right again, Winchester! It so happens that you are not fit enough to lead our pack; you have gone soft!” Raphael barked.

“Raphael, you should think twice about challenging my brother!” Sam interfered. “You should show the pack alpha some respect! He is only trying to do what’s best for our pups and pack!” 

Dean’s took in how his brave little brother stood before him, as if trying to shield him away from Raphael. Despite his appreciation, he knew that this was his battle to overcome. He was anticipating a moment like this; for Raphael to use the pull of the moon like a drug to give him the boost or courage to challenge him. 

_Coward!_

He grabbed at his brothers bicep, capturing his little brothers worried gaze. He smiled, “Its ok Sammy. I got this”.

Sam turned his fierce gaze back on Raphael, jaw ticking as he grit out, “You sure Dean? Because I can throw this scrawny sack of shit over a cliff and be done with all this".

Raphael shot Sam a glare, “After I’m done with your brother, I’m coming after you next!”

Dean always felt this over protective surge when it came to Sammy. He growled, feeling the pull of the moon feed his anger, flashing his red eyes at the cocky alpha, “You will NEVER touch my brother Raphael! Now let’s not waste anytime!” 

All the alphas moved back as the two alphas circled each other, bones creaking as they began to transform. 

A fight to the death was to be had on this moonlit night.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of bloody wolf fight, violence. Please do not read if triggered easily.
> 
> Who will win?

Raphael’s wolf was half Dean’s wolf size, grayish-black. It was the form of a weakling alpha. Despite this, the advantage to a wolf that size was its speed. Hence, was the reason he had managed to sidestep Dean's launches and somehow managed to pounce on him- biting Dean in his neck, flanks and torso- more so, wherever he could reach.

Dean had gotten a few loose, poorly hooked, bites in- the tiny alpha managed to squirm his way out of Dean’s grip, somehow. Both alphas were battered, bruised and bleeding heavily- but if an assessment was made- the bigger alpha had lost more blood.

They fought like feral, rabid wolves- colliding into rock and wood. The moon shone down on their forms as they tussled and ravaged. There was wolf hairs being torn out, flesh being ripped off, bones being cracked and broken. 

Finally, Raphael managed to grab Dean by the neck, canines finally hooked well, clamping his jaws tight. Dean’s vision began to blur, his limbs started to weaken. The whimper he heard was his own, then his eyes found Sam's scared ones standing in the sidelines. It broke him. It broke him to see his little brother so upset. 

All Dean ever wanted was to be the big brother Sam needed. To be there for him- all the days of his young and charismatic life.

Then, Blue eyes…

Blue eyes were there. 

Blue eyes who had pushed himself through the sea of alphas to stand beside Sam- with the same fear in his eyes. 

No! Death would not meet him today!

Dean called on the power of the moon and his ancestors to help him win this battle; for his family and his pups. 

Dean somehow clawed at the alphas underbelly, feeling claws dig into flesh and the warmth of blood coat his paw. Raphael’s death grip released- the alpha let out a shaky, pain filled growl while stumbling back on his shaky feet. That gave Dean enough time to pull himself up and square off before the alpha. 

Dean could feel some kind of mystical power ignite his being. He growled at the alpha dangerously low, scratching into the ground to shovel out dirt- coaxing the beast to make the first move. Raphael took the bait, lunging. This time Dean was ready, he maneuvered himself with quick steps to the side, spun and went straight for the stunned wolfs jugular. The feel of his teeth sinking into that neck, the feel of blood gushing out- flooding his mouth, the feel of the wolf letting out shrill whimpers while his life ebbed away- filled him up with satisfaction. 

Then victory was had as Raphael the alpha went limp in the clasps of Dean's great, powerful jaws. 

Dean dropped the dead weight, he was still filled with adrenalin. He pressed his giant paw atop the lifeless wolf’s chest, eyes finding the full moon- feeling the glorious lunar power fill him up with enough power to lift his head up high, releasing a mighty howl up into the air- sure to be carried out for miles. 

A warning to all who dared challenge a Winchester wolf.

But just like that, the atmospheric rush began to slowly die down- and soon his wolfs energy was depleted. He felt dizziness claim him, hearing voices before he stumbled down onto the cold, grassy, surface of the earth- blacking out to the world.

**

**1 month later**

New pups with a thirst for adventure and freedom ran around- playing, sniffing and chasing butterflies. The pups included Ben and Jack Winchester, Loki Winchester, Hermione Baum, Jason Brightstar, and Robert Fitzgerald. 

Dean, Cas, Gabe, Sam, Garth, Betsy, Charlie, Dorothy, Samandriel and Adam- plus a few alphas sat around and laughed at the little troublemakers. 

Dean’s eyes strayed from his two sons- roaming the encampment. There were many changes- wooden structures were slowly being built to take shape of cabins, alphas were transitioning slowly from being naked into at least being partially dressed- mostly from waist below, there was no sexual pleasures to be seen- with the occasional fallbacks of one or two alphas, there were no squabbling or battles being held without permission from the pack alpha- and even then, Dean would order they move out of the encampment and find somewhere secluded where alpha battles could take place and most importantly, omegas were to be valued and treated with respect.

There was something else. Apparently, their change in lifestyle hadn't gone unnoticed by other less advantaged packs. Now and then, omega packs have come forward- looking for potential alpha mates or wanting to join the pack. And now, Castiel was in charge of reviewing the omegas that wanted to be part of the pack- if he accepts then they are good to join. 

Dean had noticed that the alphas were less violent and more gentle- now that some had mated with the new omegas. 

It was still a work in progress- but change was definitely happening.

Castiel glanced at his mate who had a faraway look. His eyes drifted down to his mates neck, catching freshly healed scars then his eyes travelled further down to the alphas chest- catching more scars that he had gained from the horrific challenge one month back. 

The omegas heart would always flutter in slight hurt whenever he thought back to how they had to tend to a badly wounded Dean. He had begun to lose hope when his mate hadn’t woken up on the second night- but then a miracle happened- by the will of the Gods, Dean had woken up.

The alpha's first words was, ‘I heard the cry of my pups'.

Castiel traced the jagged freshly healed three clawed scar on his lovers left pectoral. He was lost in taking in the scar- but came to when his mate murmured, “You ok honey?”

“I hate these scars". Castiel stated with honesty.

Dean laid a palm on his, pulling his hands away and threading their fingers together. When their eyes met, Dean smiled, “They are my battle scars sweetheart. Most alphas are covered in them".

“It reminds me of how I- we…nearly lost you Dean".

Dean leaned his forehead against his lovers, whispering, “But you didn’t lose me sweetheart. I’m right here and that’s all that matters. Ok?”

Castiel knew his alpha was right. He closed his eyes, loving the warmth of his alpha. He replied, “Yes alpha".

Their lips met in a searing kiss- which didn’t last long- as their attention was drawn back to their little playful ones- laughing at how joyful they were.

The here and now is what really matters.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been a whole year and things were all in order. That is the cabins, the laws; all the Winchester pack members followed and actually enjoyed the change or switch from savage/barbaric into civilized.

Dean had wondered into their library- searching for Jack. His little one liked to spend more time indoors, preferably, with his nose buried in a book- having a deep fascination towards the pictures- seeing as he couldn’t read yet being just a one year 2 months old. 

Even the little one could not be dissuaded by delicious meals or pies Castiel baked.

Oh Dean loved pie!

And at this moment- Cas and Ben (who was more of an outdoor, adventurous wolf) were seated on a picnic mat, under the massive oak tree, waiting for Dean to fetch little Jack- who had wondered into their cabin 5 minutes ago.

Dean stood by the library door, studying his son, who was lying flat on his tummy, feet swinging back and forth in the air, little chin rested on his forearms while he peered into the open kid book on the floor before him. Dean knew that book- it was “ _The Three Little Bears"._

Jack loved that story book.

Dean quietly took in how much his son looked like him- whilst in human form. Freckles, green eyes, dirty blonde hair, his lips and nose. Kid was a spitting image of him. Whereas, little Ben was all over Cas, with his blue eyes, dark hair, lips. To him, his kids were perfect but completely contradicted their parents personalities.

Personality wise- Jack took after Cas and Ben took after Dean.

Dean walked towards his youngest, taking a seat beside his little one. He softly uttered, “Hey Jack. What you up to baby?”

Jack instantly perked up, clambering into Dean’s lap, “I read daddy".

Dean nodded, brushing down his sons shirt, “You know, papa wants you to come have lunch. It’s your favorite- ham and cheese sandwich”. He brushed his little ones hair away from his forehead. 

“But I read", Jack aimed him green puppy eyes. “I read picture!”

“Well that’s sounds lovely. But bubs, its lunchtime and you need to fill your belly with food, so you can be strong”.

Jack glanced up at him, with a pleading look, “I take _Three Bears_ outside, daddy?”

Dean chuckled, “Of course baby".

And so Dean carried his little one outside, with his story book.

**

Castiel’s eyes roamed the encampment from where he sat- on his picnic mat. So much had changed for the better. 

As far as the eye could see- cabins, tiny play grounds for kids, alphas with their omegas walking around- fully clothed, pups running around- playing and having fun. There was no more barbaric laws or rituals, alphas respected their mates and treated each other civilly.

“Papa look!?” Ben squealed.

Castiel chuckled at the sight of a butterfly sitting atop his sons nose. His son was seated in the nearby garden, studying and sniffing flowers. Ben always loved spending time outdoors- his little one was completely in love with nature.

“The butterfly likes you bubba", Castiel commented.

Ben giggled as it flew away. He waved, “Good bye Mr. Butterfly!”

Dean arrived just in time to see the butterfly fly off his sons nose. He smiled and put Jack down onto the picnic mat, calling out to his nature loving baby, “Shall we eat Ben?”

Ben squealed when he saw his daddy and brother. He skipped over to his daddy, jumping onto Dean’s lap, “Yes let’s eat!”

**

They were all lying close to each other, enjoying the warmth and breeze.

Jack- who was lazily resting atop Dean's chest said, “Daddy?”

Dean pulled his baby closer in a one armed hug, “Yeah baby?”

“You tell us story of pack?”

Dean felt Castiel thread his fingers into his. He met his lovers blue gaze. There was so much that passed silently between them. Only he and Cas knew exactly what the Winchester pack was like before. It was part of their history- a dark history. 

A history his children would have to someday learn.

Someday.

“But not today", Castiel voiced out what Dean was thinking.

Dean nodded and murmured, “Someday, boys….in a few years…..daddy will tell you the whole story of the Winchester pack".

While his kids and Cas napped, Dean took in his pack encampment.

So much has changed.

For the good.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel that the fic is good enough to end here. There may be a sequel so fingers crossed.
> 
> I would like to thank all my readers who has given this fic a chance. You are the reason I have completed this fic so thank you ❤
> 
> Any last comments and/or kudos 🙂


End file.
